You Wreck Me
by slythswarrior
Summary: OS Dramione inspirée du single Wrecking Ball de Miley Cyrus


You Wreck Me

Des gouttes de pluie martelaient les carreaux de la fenêtre de ma chambre d'hôtel dans un brouhaha assourdissant. Les nuages noirs de l'orage avaient rapidement enveloppé Londres dans une atmosphère plus sombre qu'à l'ordinaire. La capitale britannique subissait en ce jour une des tempêtes les plus dévastatrices de la décennie, toute la population avait été incité à rester à l'abri et à ne sortir qu'en cas d'urgence. Je n'avais d'ailleurs vu personne s'aventurer au dehors alors que j'avais passé mon entière matinée à observer cet orage qui représentait si bien le tumulte de mon cœur.

Une bouteille de whisky presque vide reposait sur le rebord de la fenêtre, je me laissai tenter encore une fois et me resservi un verre. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de boire. Je n'avais pas non plus l'habitude d'être dans cet état, triste, délaissé, abandonné. Je ne me reconnaissais pas. Je n'étais plus moi, j'avais changé contre mon gré. A peine ai-je pris conscience d'avoir empoigné le verre qu'il se retrouvait déjà vide entre mes mains. Je soupirai bruyamment en remarquant que j'avais fini toutes mes bouteilles. Je m'adossai brutalement contre le mur dans un bruit sourd. Je jetai un dernier regard par la fenêtre, arracha mon manteau de son cintre et sorti de la chambre en claquant la porte. Je dévalai les escaliers avec la ferme intention de quitter cette sinistre auberge dans laquelle je m'étais enfermé depuis trois jours avec pour seule compagnie tes lettres, tes promesses et ma douleur.

Je ne fis pas attention au concierge qui me hurlait de retourner dans ma chambre et sorti du bâtiment. Je me pris comme une énorme gifle glacée en plein visage, le vent soufflait réellement très fort et pour une fois je fus ravi d'avoir eu la chance d'être né dans une famille de sorcier, car contrairement à ces sang de bourbes, je connais quelques sorts mineurs très utiles. Mes mains étaient déjà gelées mais je réussi à atteindre mon objectif et d'un coup de baguette, je me créai une bulle de protection qui amortissais les gouttes de pluies sur moi et qui me protégeait du vent. J'avais désormais la sensation de me promener pendant une averse ordinaire d'automne. A tes cotés. La dernière fois que je suis sorti en temps de pluie c'était pour te faire plaisir, parce que tes yeux noisettes me suppliaient de t'accompagner dans une ballade que tu me promettais être inoubliable.

Inoubliable. Spécial. J'ai toujours eu l'impression d'être unique pour toi, tu me voyais comme j'étais et pas comme tout le monde voulait que je sois. Je me suis confié à toi mais tu n'as jamais fait de même. J'aurais du y voir un signe. Je ne crois pas avoir montré tant d'attachement à quiconque avant toi.

_Nous nous sommes liés, nos coeurs étaient enchainés, en vain. _Nous n'avions pas fait attention aux moments que l'on perdait à vouloir être constamment ensembles et cachés. Je ne voyais pas quel était le risque que toi tu prenais à me fréquenter tandis que moi je pouvais perdre ce que ma famille avait bati pendant des générations à chaque instant que je passais avec toi. _Nous avions sauté dans le vide tous les deux sans jamais faire attention._

Je n'avais pas à me cacher, à essayer de rester impassible car de toute façon, je ne pouvais pas te mentir sur ce que je ressentais pour toi, tu m'avais si bien ensorcelé, je n'aurais pu détacher ces liens qui nous unissaient de mon plein gré.

Ce jour là _nous nous étions embrassés _à la dérobée à l'orée de la forêt interdite, je ne savais pas dans quoi je m'étais embarqué, je ne voulais décidemment pas le savoir._ Je suis tombé sous ton charme._

_Notre amour était indéniable._ Nos vies avaient enfin trouvé le chemin qui les réunissaient et je t'avais retrouvé, mon âme avait reconnu sa sœur, son double, sa moitié et j'ai eu le privilège de connaître l'amour avec ta merveilleuse personne.

_N'ose jamais dire que j'ai fuis, je te voudrais toujours. Je ne peux pas vivre dans le mensonge en fuyant ma vie, je te voudrais toujours_

Je suis extrêmement têtu, je n'abandonne pas mes convictions facilement, ni difficilement d'ailleurs. Qu'importe ce que tu me faisais éprouver, je ne jurais que par toi. Les efforts innombrables que je faisais ne vallaient rien si je ne pouvais pas grâce à eux faire naître un sourire sur ton visage. Tandis que tu n'avais qu'a être toi pour avoir ce que tu désirais de moi. Je me suis offert tout entier à toi. Je suis entré violement dans ta vie, j'en ai conscience mais je n'ai pas su m'y prendre autrement.

Je me suis impliqué violemment et rapidement, _tel un boulet de canon destructeur, _dans notre relation. Mais les dégâts ne t'étaient pas infligés à toi, c'était moi qui ressentais la douleur de t'appartenir, de tout ces efforts que je faisais pour te convenir

_Je n'ai jamais forcé autant en amour_. Toutes ces petites attentions que je te portais, ces petits détails au quels tu faisais attention et que je m'efforçais de perfectionner. Ces attitudes sobres que j'apprenais à avoir dans le seul but d'être digne de toi.

_Tout ce que je voulais c'était briser tes défenses. _Je voulais que tu me fasses confiance, que je fasse parti de ta vie, de toi, que je sois ta raison d'être comme toi tu étais la mienne. Hermione je ne voulais que toi. _Tout ce que tu as fait c'était de me détruire._

Je pensais qu'un jour tu me laisserais faire, que tu m'ouvrirais ton cœur. Mais mes espoirs étaient ne voulais pas de moi.

_Tu m'as détruit_

_Je t'ai élevée sur un piedestal et maintenant, tu n'en descend pas._ Tu étais l'astre autour duquel je gravitais, celui qui me permettais de rester fidèle à moi-même sur cette terre pourtant cruelle. Tu ne voulais pas de moi.J'ai fait de toi une reine parmis les reines. J'ai probablement abusé de compliments à ton égard mais cet effort au moins n'aura pas été vain, j'ai fais de toi quelqu'un de fier, tu es devenue sure de toi, indépendante, c'est certainement ce qui à causé notre perte.

_La chance s'est détournée de nous, tu me laisse me consumer et nous transformer en cendres sur le sol. _La pluie qui ruisselait sur mon visage dissimulait les quelques larmes que je n'avais pas eu le courage de retenir. L'enchantement perdait en vigueur tandis que mes pensées voguaient au grès de mes douleurs. La température baissait, mon corps commençait à frissonner. Je tremblais, vacillais, je me tenais tant bien que mal debout alors que les effets de l'alcool m'engourdissaient l'esprit.

_N'ose jamais dire que j'ai fuis, je te voudrais toujours. Je ne peux pas vivre dans le mensonge en fuyant ma vie avec toi, je te voudrais toujours._

_Je suis entré dans ta vie tel un boulet de canon_, en te blessant, t'insultant, te trainant plus bas que terre comme mon éducation m'avait si bien appris à faire. Sous prétexte que tu étais née moldue, je ne t'ai porté de l'interêt que très tard.

Le jour du Bal de Noël, j'ai su ce que tu signifiais à mes yeux. Quand je t'ai vu au bas de Krum, j'ai ressentis un tel élan de jalousie, de haine à son égard, j'avais pour la première fois perdu le contrôle de mes sentiments. _Je n'ai jamais été frappé si fort par l'amour. _

Je te voulais près de moi pour le restant de es jours, je savais que la seule femme à qui je voulais tendre ma main devant l'autel, c'était toi.

_Je voulais tout faire pour entrer dans ta vie. _Mais je n'avais jusque là ressentis que ladouleur de t'aimer sans que cet amour puisse être réciproque.

_Tu avais passé ton temps à me briser,_ comme j'ai pu le faire avant toi.

_Je ne voulais pas engendrer une guerre, je voulais juste faire parti de ta vie, et au lieu d'user de ma force, j'aurais du te laisser gagner _J'aurais du abandonner.

La Tamise s'étendait à perte de vue devant moi. Le pont sur lequel m'avaient guidé mes pas était vide et froid. Le vent glacé s'infiltrait dessous mes vêtements, fouettant ma peau, la tailladant à coups de souffle gelé. Les larmes s'étaient figée sur mes joues brulantes, mon rythme cardiaque n'avait jamais été si fort, je n'avais jamais autant senti les frappes de mon cœur contre ma poitrine. J'agrippa la rambarde de mes mains ankylosées et passe de l'autre coté du pont. Je jette un dernièr regar devant moi et me laisse tomber dans le vide

Ma dernière pensée fut pour toi Hermione, je t'aime. Je t'aimerais toujours, et même dans l'au delà

Voici ma première OS, ma première Dramione, mon permier essai dans l'univers d'Harry Potter. Ma plume est engourdie de cette longue année passée sans écrire alors je vous prierais de rester indulgent dans vos reviews.

Merci en tout cas d'avoir lu cette OS jusqu'au bout


End file.
